Wings of Fire: The Vivid Seer (fanfic that probably isn't interesting)
Prologue Crack. Crack. The little dragonet opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Her mind started circling with possibilities of what's to come. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness, slowly revealing a dark wall blocking her from the outside world. She reached out and clawed in front of her, trying to feel the wall. She scraped against it trying to break through, but she knew that pawing it wasn’t going to do anything. Maybe if I… She pulled her paw back and thrust towards the wall. The front of her muzzle hit the wall as an egg shard fell off. She flinched and pulled back, holding her snout with one talon in pain. She looked at the hole and felt a little breeze hit her snout. She looked through and saw green and brown and dark shapes behind the others. She was amazed by the world outside. She wanted to break free and never return. As she looked outside at the wondrous world outside, her eyes started to tense up. She started to see better and make out the shapes as “trees”. How do I know that's what they're called? She wondered. She moonwalked backward until her back was almost leaning against the cold surface of the egg. She then leaped forward and head-butted into the egg. The shell gave way and she tumbled forward. When she got her balance, she heard a crackle sound like paper. She looked down and saw what was labeled “map” at her feet. She sat down and unfolded the scroll. In it was a drawing with the word “Pyrrhia” labeled at the top. And in red circled a forest below what was called “Kingdom Of The Sea”, which was also close to a “Scavenger Den”. she rolled the scroll back up and turned back to her egg. On the right side was a note laying against it. It was about as long and a little wider than her body. And there it was, the last part of her mother that she would ever have: Dear Icebreaker, Yes, that is the name I have chosen for you. I gave it to you in hopes you would be able to protect your sister, which is in the other egg. You will be the one naming her, and I hope you will be the most loving and caring sister any dragon could ever have. I am sorry that your father and I couldn’t be there for you. I was separated from Holt after the nightwings knew of our relationship. But your eggs were laid before then and they were given to him. From the letters he gave me from my prison cell, he told me that you were sent to the outskirts of the rainforest kingdom. '' ''Stay together and always have each other's backs. I hope to see you two one day in the future '' ''Your loving and caring mother, Maneuver She was shocked and sad and angry and stressed. I Have to care for my sister alone?!, she brooded, Where do I even start? So I, alone, have to come up wi- She heard rattling coming from behind her. She turned and saw her sisters egg shaking. She ran up to it and put her ear against the shell. She heard a sudden bang and slam, followed by a small crack as a small crevice formed. It was so close together that Icebreaker couldn’t see inside. When she heard the whimper of pain and sorrow, she got a jolt of realization. She can’t get out! She thought fretful, I have to save her! She pressed her talons against the eggshell, dug in her claws, and split the egg open. The shell split and crumbled as she pulled. She took the shell of her talons and looked for her sister. And there she was, shivering in fear and stared at Icebreaker, petrified. “I-It’s ok” she muttered, “I’ll p-protect you” Suddenly, the little dragonet leaped into Icebreaker’s arms, holding her close. Icebreaker hugged back and felt something wet and cold on her tail. She looked without turning her head, identifying it as a raindrop. One splashed on her sister and she shivered. Icebreaker put one wing over her, smiling. Don't worry, she thought, I’ll protect you, Droplet. Chapter One Icebreaker emerged from the forest. In one of her talons was a sack of dead prey, dragging across the dirt. She hauled the bag on her back and flew inside the cave, her wings barely small enough to fit. She dropped down a few feet from the entranceway, knowing that the cave would become more narrow the farther she went. She put the sack back on the ground and continued dragging it. She took a right turn after passing four more feet of the cave, entering the living chamber. Her sister was on the elevated platform reading some of the scrolls, her back facing the many stalactites and stalagmites on the roof of the chamber. Every other chamber in the cave had smooth roofs that were made from the same granite the rest of the cave had. Her sister's ear twitched as Icebreaker dropped the bag against one of the walls of the room. She looked up and smiled, walking down the small stairs to the ground floor. “Finally,” Droplet said enthusiastically, “What caused you to not come home sooner?” Her eyes met Droplet’s, and she could see the worry in them. “It’s nothing,” she smirked, “I just wanted to get away from your ‘perfect’ mouth.” Droplet giggled a little and grabbed fruit from the bag. She devoured it and then reached for another. “So,” Droplet said after eating,” did you do anything with your green mask today?” “Well,” she said, “I did get a scroll about rainwings.” Droplet’s face shot up as she rushed to sit next to her. Her expression was like a miser finding more money for their treasury. Icebreaker reached for the secret pocket in the sack and took out a thick, heavy scroll that was two times her talon length. When she had opened it before, it rolled out to ¾ of the length of her wing. Droplet jumped on top of her, putting one talon on her face and the other out to try to snatch the scroll. Icebreaker threw it behind Droplet, landing with a thwack on the stone floor. Droplet jumped off of her and raced towards it. She grabbed it in her mouth and headed toward the platform. She walked up the stairs and unraveled the scroll, burying her snout into it. She wasn’t a book worm, so to say, but she always read the scrolls about her tribes. Since she looks more like a rainwing, she studies them more often. It gives Icebreaker more time to study nightwings, though most things have been a mystery for many years. When she read an updated scroll by “Starflight of the nightwings”, she was bugged by the part where he said that prophets and mind readers don't exist. Ahem, she had thought, what am I? A dragon who makes up prophecies?! “Thinking about the huge ball of light right now” Droplet smiled. She growled, “ this 'starflight' character thinks that our powers don't exist. I mean, you just proved to me you could read my mind, let alone any dragons!” She dropped down on her side with an exhausted sigh. She hated dragons that didn’t believe in the nightwings powers, especially when they called prophets “liars”. “Hey, sis,” Droplet asked, “I can see that you’ll say no but, can we go explore the rainforest kingdom?” “You're not the one that's a prophet,” Icebreaker answered, “and sure, why not.” Droplet looked surprised but more confused than ever, “but, you said yourself that they were all green and that my training wasn't foreseen to be done yet.” “Number one,” Icebreaker started, “ perspectives can change. And number two, you’ve trained long and hard enough.” she ushered her sister with her tail to the door. When Droplet dropped down, she added, “besides, we’ll get to meet our parents.” Icebreaker expected Droplet to sprint to the forest, but instead, she stayed a close distance to her and didn’t go fast. Though her excitement was off the board, making her look like dragonflame cacti were exploding all throughout her. Icebreaker grabbed the map of the rainforest kingdom and unraveled it. They intertwined their tails together as Icebreaker led the way. Droplet’s golden dots on her sales changed to a blue color, while the rest of her pink and purple scales stayed the same. Curious I think? she guessed. As she went closer, she heard more and more noises (mostly birds and insects) that started to drown out her thoughts. She became calmer, her star scales showing as they turned blue. As she pulled another group of leaves back like a door, she saw what she thought was a dragon paradise. It was the Nightwing village! It was incredible. There were buildings built on the ground and in enormous trees. There were hammocks made from leaves hanging from trees. There was a fountain with the image of a gray rainwing with a flower headband squirting water from their fangs (she guessed it was queen Glory). Her dreams about the rainforest were nothing compared to the final image. “Hello?” Icebreaker felt Droplet jolt up and hide behind her. She was shivering like their first day of snow. She turned towards the voice and looked at the dragon with awe. It was queen Glory of the rainwings. Chapter Two “Who are you?” she demanded, “I’ve never seen you two before. Droplet and Icebreaker exchanged glances and looked back at her. “Well, maybe the rainwing, but not you.” she said, pointing to Icebreaker. “Um,” Droplet started, “we used to live in your golden border, but-” “Oh!” the queen interrupted, “well, I guess we could make a hut for you two. But tell me, who are you really?” She breathed in. “I’m Icebreaker,” she braced, “this is my sister, Droplet. Were, um, hy-” “Hybrids,” the queen finished, “I knew that when you said she was your sister. Plus, it doesn’t help that you don’t hide your frill.” Icebreaker smiled awkwardly, as Glory continued, “so, do you want the hut or not?” “Well,” Icebreaker said, “I recommend you look at our original home to get some inspiration” ~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~ After looking around in their old cave, queen Glory went to a nightwing she called Mightyclaws. He proceeded to draw a house with an interior design that was similar to their old home. In the end, it was one of the biggest houses in the nightwing village. It was a lot nicer and brighter than there cave, though they still miss it. After some convincing, Glory agreed to let Droplet stay with Icebreaker. She was a little hesitant since Droplet looked more rainwing than nightwing. After shopping for the essentials, Icebreaker laid down on the white spread covering her bedding. Is was an upgrade from the rough floor of the cave, but she still misses it like a pain in her tail. The house was smaller than the cave, making Droplet and Icebreaker share a sleeping room. She didn’t mind, as it actually helped them keep warm. She heard the front door open with a creak, and close with a small bang. Paws steps came closer and closer to her room. Icebreaker sat up, and the door slid open. Droplet came through and sat down on the spread next to her. “Hey sis,” she started excitedly, “I got some really golden things called ‘jewelry’.” Here tail whirled around holding a small bag like a choker. She clutched it and opened it, putting two items in her palm. One was a sapphire blue earing that shown in the daylight, and the other was a necklace with silver pearls linking it to a red diamond-shaped gem that was shining like stars. Droplet took the earing and clipped it on her right ear. She then took the necklace, grasped it by both sides, and put it over Icebreaker’s head. It stopped on one of the spikes on her neck, fitting snug on her. “You look beautiful.” Droplet said with a smile. “You do too.” Icebreaker replied. Droplet clutched Icebreaker’s talon and gestured towards the door. Icebreaker nodded, and Droplet sprinted ahead of her. Icebreaker followed, forgetting about her old home. Then there was a gasp, followed by her stopping in her tracks. She gazed at them It was a patrol of 7 icewings. Is this it? Icebreaker thought, Does nightwing names really mean what you're proficient in? She panicked, not realizing she was shaking. She felt Droplet intertwining her tail with hers, her eyes gleaming at her with worry. For a second, she thought her teardrop scale was an actual tear. Icebreaker knew her sister heard that thought, of all to hear. She smiled, trying to get her to worry less. Droplet smiled back, but her worried expression immediately came back when she turned to the icewings. Some were ice blue, others were moony-gray. Their hook-like claws dug into the soil. Their spikes were sharp enough to be spearheads. Their diamond-shaped heads raised high, razor-sharp teeth gleaming from their mouths. They all looked equally terrifying, but then she saw one that took her breath away- and not in a good way. His scales were a light-teal; he had white under scales, a lighter-teal webbing, a slightly darker teal on his back spikes, purple eyes, and gray armor with blue highlights on his chest and shoulders. He was taller than most of the icewings and her, indicating that he was about one or two years older than Icebreaker. She looked up and saw queen Glory and her guard, Deathbringer, fly down from the pavilion. She stood in front of the breath-taking icewing and waved her talon in a greeting. “I’m queen Glory,” she started, “I see you’re here to make peace with the nightwings for Snowfall.” “It’s queen Snowfall to you” the breath-taking icewing snarled, “and yes, we are. Though some of us rather wouldn’t.” “Well, better now than never,” the rainwing pointed to the pavilion with one talon and gestured them to follow with the other, “come.” “No thanks,” the icewing said, “I want to take a good look around.” “Suit yourself.” Glory and the other icewings left, flying towards the pavilion. Icebreaker started to panic, forgetting that her gaze was still on the icewing. By the time she realized it was too late. “HEY! YOU!” the icewing roared, “Why are you STARING at me?!” “I-I, um,” Icebreaker stuttered, “s-sorry.” she turned around and walked back to her shack. She saw Droplet entering the house when she heard him call back. “Wait,” he called back, “why do you have a frill?” He proceeded to walk closer to her, making her even more nervous. “W-well,” she stuttered, “I’m part rainwing.” “What's your name?” he asked, his voice more friendly than aggressive. Icebreaker looked down, worry all over her face and eyes. Surprisingly, his face changed to sympathetic with a smile. “I’m Frost,” he told, “I won’t judge you, trust me” “Promise?” “Promise.” She exhaled and said, “I-Icebreaker.” He stared at her for a moment. “Yeesh,” he said finally, “ your parents really don’t like icewings, huh?” I don’t know, she thought. She turned her to the side and closed her eyes, warm droplets melted down her face. “But,” Frost continued, “they did a really bad job at guessing you're future, didn’t they?” Her eyes opened and she turned her head to face him, smiling. She then felt something tap her tail, and then intertwine with it. She looked without turning her head and saw he had intertwined his tail with hers. He smiled, giving a strangely-warm feeling. His ear then perked up, making him from. He let go of her tail and turned around to face the other icewings. He walked forward to them and they talked before she turned around, her life permanently turned. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)